


[Podfic] Сказ про демона-молодца и ангела-стервеца

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Podfic, Poetry, Single work, audiofic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро дело делается.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	1. Аудиофик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст можно прочитать во второй главе


	2. Текст

_Скоро сказка сказывается,  
да тысячи лет дело не делается._

**Рассказчик**.  
Хотите верьте, хотите не верьте, да только жил на белом свете демон Кровля (не металлочерепица), умудрился он не пасть, а спуститься, а после на Землю подняться — это если рассказывать вкратце.  
Получил он как-то задание — проказой возмутить мироздание.  
Ну, пополз, значит, в командировку — а там ангел проходит стажировку.  
У демона тариф _all inclusive_ : ухмыляясь и очи сузив, он яблоки ест от пуза (чай не в Турции, чтоб лопать арбузы).  
А ангел стоит на стрёме — от голода в полудрёме. Ему яблоки рвать запрещается, оттого-то он и огорчается.

 **Кроули**.  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ангел статен и плечист,  
Вроде, даже пацифист,  
Хоть альтернативной службы  
Нет для тех, кто сердцем чист.  
День и ночь дозор несёт,  
Ничего не ест, не пьёт —  
Угрожают стоматитом  
Тем, кто всяко тянет в рот.  
Только я не лыком шит,  
Знаю всё про стоматит,  
Как советуют в Минздраве,  
Плод очищен и помыт.

 _(Азирафелю)_  
Эй, служивый, добрый день!  
Вот скажи, тебе не лень  
Столько жариться на солнце?  
Отойдём-ка лучше в тень.  
Угощайся! Этот фрукт,  
Вроде, яблоком зовут,  
Но есть версия, что это  
Апельсин или грейпфрут.  
Сладкий бок огнём горит,  
Возбуждает аппетит.  
Даже в том не сумлевайся —  
С содой тщательно помыт.

 **Азирафель**.  
Прочь, нечистый, отойди,  
Энти речи не веди!  
Лиходейские-то руки  
Не отмоются, поди.

 **Кроули**.  
Что, худеешь что есть сил?  
А какой размер носил?  
Голодаешь по Дюкану?  
Хоть бы с краю надкусил.

 **Азирафель**.  
Всё как раз наоборот!  
Мне кусок не лезет в рот.  
Видишь, я переживаю  
За еврейский за народ?

 **Кроули**.  
Ты давай кончай страдать,  
Им, чуть что, поможет Мать.  
Богоизбранным народам  
Нет нужды переживать.  
Кстати, где твой славный меч?  
Ты ж должон его беречь,  
Если я не ошибаюсь,  
Не об этом шла ли речь?

 **Азирафель**.  
Я свой табельный клинок  
Смертным не отдать не мог —  
Им и яблоки нарезать,  
И разжечь им костерок.  
Слившись, как шпиён, с песком,  
 _Лев кродёться_ к ним тайком.  
Разве мог я их оставить   
В положении таком?  
Вот такой вот поворот...  
Но сомнение берёт:  
Поступил я по фэн-шую,  
Или всё наоборот?

 **Кроули**.  
Ты же ангел, ты не мог  
Преподать плохой урок.

 _(смеётся)_  
Я вот тоже сумлеваюсь,  
Вдруг от яблок будет прок.

 **Азирафель**.  
Я скажу тебе одно:  
Энто вовсе не смешно,  
Ведь прийти сюда ненастье  
В скором времени должно.  
Ты же кудри завивал,  
В бигудях, как видно, спал —  
Вдруг укладка пострадает,  
Коли дождик али шквал?!

 **Рассказчик**.  
Ангел мнётся и мается: " _Кажется, дождь начинается..._ " Тут крыло его вверх поднимается, а демон стоит удивляется.  
Так и _стали ребята жить дружно_ , хоть вначале и вышло натужно: то ангелу это не нужно, а то в одиночестве _скушно_.  
Все царства объехали вместе: были в Риме, Париже и Эсте, в Вавилоне, Иерусалиме, в Камелоте, Сиднее и Лиме.  
В целом круиз вышел знатный, а главное, что бесплатный: до грин-карт, паспортов и шенгена проходили даже сквозь стены. Теперь-то, конечно, проблемно: то визы, то пункты обмена, а то Duty free так и манит — какая печень потянет?  
Да только одна досада — учинить Апокалипсис надо, очень требуют власти Ада, и в Раю были б шибко рады.  
Ангел и демон в расстройстве: за что ж так с мироустройством? Чтоб поправить ошибку в Плане, нарядились садовником с няней: решили Антихриста пестовать, над ним между делом шефствовать.  
Стараясь следовать моде, оне марафет наводят.

 **Кроули.**  
От Армани пиджачок  
Оттеняет бледность щёк,  
А очки от Валентино  
Скроют странный мой зрачок.

 **Азирафель**.  
Энтот ношеный текстиль  
Валентиной сдан в утиль?  
Ты зачем чужое носишь?  
Энто что ещё за стиль?

 **Кроули.**  
Ты в кутюрах от людей  
Не сечёшь с начала дней.  
Я как Дольче и Габбана!

 **Азирафель**.  
 _(в сторону)_  
Неужели тоже гей?

 **Кроули.**  
Что ты шепчешь, не пойму?  
По красе да по уму  
Я вперёд очков бы триста  
Дал Оск **а** ру твоему.

 **Азирафель**.  
Что ж ты, Кроули, опять  
Начинаешь ревновать?  
Сколько энтим подозреньем  
Ты намерен _ОСКАРблять_?

 **Кроули**.  
Ангел, ты меня не зли  
Да конфликт со мной не дли!  
Те наручники с Парижу  
Мне намедни привезли.  
Всё во мне и так горит,  
 _Das fantastisch_ говорит —  
В общем, путает безбожно  
Заграничный алфавит.  
Про дворецкого кино  
Я смотрел давным-давно,  
Но готов припомнить мигом,  
Что, куда и как оно.

 **Азирафель**.  
 _(с капелькой сволочизма)_  
Ты, мой друг, из тех мужей,  
Что безвреднее ужей —  
Егозят, а не кусают,  
Не сказать ещё хужей!  
Ну не дуйся, не бузи,  
Энто что за _jalousie_ [1]?  
Ты и так своим нарядом  
Наповал меня сразил.

 **Кроули**.  
 _(в сторону)_  
То, конечно, добрый знак.

 **Азирафель**.  
Дело будет " _тики-так_ ".

 **Кроули**.  
Ангел, ты учился фене  
В Вавилоне али как?

 **Рассказчик**.  
Да стряслась беда бедей — перепутали детей: оказался тот мальчишка нет, не дьявольских мастей.  
До Конца всего три дня, в свете разная фигня: то всплывает Атлантида, то горит стена огня.  
Мир уже погряз в грехах. Ищут парня впопыхах. А Антихрист всё витает над землёй да в облаках.  
Мальчик найден наконец, но является отец, тот, который в этом деле подсудимый и истец.

 **Кроули**.  
Эй, Адам, сюда смотри,  
Ты немного да схитри:  
Дескать, нет таких понятий,  
Как родитель номер три.

 **Азирафель**.  
Папка в школу не водил,  
Алиментов не платил,  
Даже генну экспертизу  
В “Жди меня” не проходил.  
Ты ведь даже не похож!

 **Кроули**.  
Да таких ужасных рож  
В цельном в адовом отделе  
По телам не подберёшь!

 **Рассказчик**.  
Ангел с демоном учат парня, мол, умней ты его и коварней, всё скажи свому бате прямо — на том и окончилась драма.  
Остаётся одна проблема, для эфирно-оккультных дилемма — тыщи лет  
отношений вприглядку. Но обо всём по порядку.

 **Азирафель**.  
Больше нет для нас границ,  
Завтра едем в Биарриц!  
А пока же приглашаю  
Отобедать вместе в Ритц.  
Не сочти, мой милый, please,  
За нечаянный каприз,  
Предложить тебе хотел я  
Тост за мир, за piece of piss [2]!

 **Кроули**  
 _(смущённо кашляет)_.  
Это, вроде, не о том,  
Объясню тебе потом.  
"Пису пис" — запомнил, ангел?  
"Пи-су пис" [3] — следи за ртом.

 **Азирафель**.  
Я тебя бы не смущал,  
Ничего не обещал,  
Да _бесполым_ отношенья  
Суд пока не запрещал.  
Сколь бы ты ни супил бровь —  
Повторяю вновь и вновь:  
Индивид имеет право  
На свободную любовь!

_Уводит обалдевшего, но счастливого Кроули за кулисы._

**Рассказчик**.  
Время нам оставить их исключительно одних, пусть уж сами разберутся в чувствах длительных своих.  
Был я как-то сильно пьян, заходил в тот ресторан, слышал сказочку такую под вино да под кальян.  
Помню я, и Нил там был, от души мёд-пиво пил, записал подробно байку и сценарий смастерил.

[1] jalousie [жалюзИ] — ревность (фр.)  
[2] piece of piss — как два пальца об асфальт (англ. жаргон)  
[3] речь о бородатой шутке юмора peace'у peace — миру мир

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: Л. Филатов «Про Федота-стрельца, удалого молодца»; Х. М. де Люкьеси «Брызги шампанского»; А. Г. Новиков «Смуглянка»; Б. И. Савельев «Песня кота Леопольда»; Д. Арнольд музыка к сериалу «Благие знамения»; П. Башле «Эммануэль»; Rammstein «Mein Herz brennt»; Bimbo Jet «El Bimbo»
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
